My Seksi Lady
by DKS-ZYX
Summary: "hari ini bahan pembuatan Dessert kita 'pisang'" / "apa kataku!" / "pura-pura tidak kenal rupanya" / "GURU PEMBIMBING ITU ADALAH PACARKU" / ""eugh.. ahh.. yaa.. yaa.. disi-tu AKH!" / "jangan besar-besar suaramu sayang!" / "dasar orang gila, melakukan di toilet" / "aku merindukan Little Kai". Bad Summary, Gaje, Alur cepat, Typo, GS No Yaoi!, No Bash, KaiSoo/KaiDo Fanfiction, EXO


**Diperingatkan ini FF BUKAN! YAOI! Melainkan GS! Jika yang tidak suka, dan menyebabkan tidak menghargai selaku saya author yang membuat yang sudah capek mikir setengah mati, bela belain ngetik! Diharapkan jangan membaca. SUDAH SAYA PERINGATKAN! SAYA ORANGNYA SENSITIF! MAAF^^**

-oOo-

_"Hai.. aku Kim Jong In, Kai, Jongin, Kkamjjong atau siapa pun kalian memanggilku terserah! Aku ingin meminta pendapat kepada kalian, terpikirkah kalian jika orang seperti aku memasuki kelas memasak? Oh Men! Bisa dikatakan aku cukup tampan –banyak yang bilang seperti itu- tidak ada sedikit pun dari wajahku untuk menjadi seorang yang handal dalam memasak, apa gunanya? . Memasuki kelas memasak sama saja memasuki gerbang kematian. Why? Pikirkan baik-baik, jika kita memasang alat memasak –kompor gas- jika salah bisa-bisa saja meledak dan membuat mati seketika, juga jika kita tidak bisa mengatur cara mengupas yang benar atau mengiris sesuatu bisa saja tangan kita yang menjadi sasaran empuk benda gila itu –pisau- oke cukup, itu sama saja membuka kartuku masih ada rasa takut dengan benda itu._

_Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku ingin memasuki kelas memasak, padahal aku sudah mengikuti kelas seni. Alasan pertama yang menurutku ini penting! aku tinggal di Seoul sendiri sedangkan kedua orang tuaku berada di China, setidaknya aku bisa memasak sesuatu selain Mie instan. Yang kedua aku bisa menghemat biaya pengeluaran untuk makan dan sekedar jajan di luar, jika dibandingkan aku memasak sendiri bisa mengurangi pengeluaran untuk makanku saja. Dan yang terakhir.. rrr! sesuatu yang membuatku semakin semangat dan pemicu kenapa aku memasuki kelas memasak ini, guru pembimbing yang mengajar kami itu sangat! Ditekankan lagi SANGAT! Cantik.. menggoda.. dan SEKSI! Pikirkan kata terakhir! Tidak salah jika kelas memasak banyak digandrungi oleh namja yang memang suka melihat hal-hal yang menggirukan untuk mereka, tapi untungnya sekarang dia sibuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan untungnya lagi! dengan dia melanjutkan pendidikannya, sekarang dia bukan guru tetap di kelas memasak lagi! Melainkan menjadi guru pengganti! Hah~ senangnya~ hahaha.."_

OkeNext~

Tapi tenang saja, guru pembimbing itu tidak akan tergiur dengan namja lain selain aku! Tentunya! Kenapa? Yaa.. kalian sudah bisa menebak bukan? Jika belum? Baca dengan dengan baik kata demi kata yang aku keluarkan saat ini!

**"GURU PEMBIMBING ITU ADALAH PACARKU!"**

Cukup jelas? Atau masih kurang?

Kita ulang kembali dengan penekanan yang lebih

"_**GURU PEMBIMBING ITU ADALAH PACARKU!"**_

Oke.. itu sudah gunakan semuanya!

jika kalian penasaran dengan jalan ceritaku, pastikan kalian menyiapkan kantung muntah kalian, dan siapkan minuman yang berbau dingin!

..

Title : My Seksi Lady

Author : _DKS-ZYX_

Genre : terserahlah

Rated : menurut kalian ini rated 'M' bukan? Soalnya bukan termasuk NC kali ye? Gak tau lah, terserah kalian^^

GAJE/ NO EYD/ TYPO(S)/GS NO YAOI/ **TIDAK SUKA KELUAR AJA**/REVIEW/CUAP-CUAP DIBAWAH **HARUS DIBACA**!

**TIDAK SUKA GS?! DIHARAPKAN JANGAN MEMBACA INI FF, KARENA INI FF BUKAN FF YAOI! SEKALI LAGI BUKAN YAOI! KENAPA? JIKA TIDAK ADA YANG SUKA! PASTI ADA YANGMEMBUAT COMENT YANG AKAN MENYAKITKAN NANTI. SO! JANGAN DIBACA JIKA MASIH MAU MEMBACA, DIHARAPKAN MENGOMENTARI YANG SEWAJARNYA**!

..  
This Is It

..  
Present

..  
DKS-ZYX

..  
Don't Like, Don't Read!

* * *

_**MorningSunday **_10.00 KTS

Bruk

"aish.."

Tap

Tap

Tap

"arghh! aku terlambat, dasar albino gila!"

-_Hai.. aku Kim Jong In pasti kalian sudah tahu, karena kalian sudah membaca sedikit cerita diatas! Oh ya.. tidak ada basa basian lagi, aku sudah terlambat sekarang!-_

-_Cooking Academy-_

Hah.. lelah, berlari dari apartement ke kelas memasak. Ditambah lagi aku terlambat! Dan sialnya si 'albino' itu tidak mengingatkanku! Awas saja jika aku melihatnya langsung saja akan ku jitaki kepalanya.

"hoi.. Kkamjjong" panggil namja yang mengangkat tanganya ke udara

Ah.. itu dia!

Dengan semangat yang bergebu-gebu Kai menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya.

Plak!

Kai memukul kepala si 'albino' itu dengan kuatnya

"oi.. Kkamjjong! Apa apaan kau ini! sakit!" ringisnya

"apa apaan kau bilang? Enak sekali kau mengeluarkan kata-kata itu! Kau itu yang apa apaan membohongi ku jika minggu ini tidak ada jadwal memasaka! Hah!" oceh Kai yang membuat Sehun si 'albino' itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas

Oh sebentar! Aku akan memperkenalkannya terlebih dulu!

-_Sehun.. Oh Sehun tepatnya, dia adalah sahabatku dari aku Junior High School sampai sekarang. Karena kulitnya yang super putih melebihi yeoja di Korea membuatnya tampak bersinar, dan kerena kulitnya itu yang membuat ku memanggilnya 'Albino' hahaha.. Sehun sama seperti ku menggikuti kelas memasak plus kelas seni! Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa ia mau memasuki kelas memasak? Apa karena yeoja bernama Luhan itu, jadi Sehun mau memasuki kelas memasaka? Entahlah aku tidak terlalu mengurusi urasannya-_

"ya.. ya.. yaa.. terus saja mengomel seperti yeoja Kkamjjong, aku sudah malas! Aku sudah memberitahumu. Kau malah tidak menghiraukanku"

"tapi tunggu, jadi siapa yang memberitahumu jika hari ini ada kelas memasaka?" tanya Sehun dengan nada curiga

"hem? Eh- ituu.. dari Sungmin noona.. yaa aku sempat ber-smsan dengannya semalam"

"benarkah? Ya sudah, tapi tunggu dimana guru pembimbingnya? Biasanya dia sudah datang?"

"mungkin terjebak dijalan tenang saja pasti dia datang"

"ehei! yang kau tunggu itu guru pembimbingnya atau yeoja bernama Lu.. lu.. lu apa?"

"aish.. kau ini! besar sekali suaramu! Kalau terdengar orangnya bagaimana?"

"kalau terdengar olehnya ya bagus.. biar kau tidak galau lagi! Hahahaha"

"dasar!"

Clek

"annyeonghaseyo~"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok yeoja yang hampir mencapai ibu-ibu mendatangi kelas memasakan hari ini. yap yeoja tersebut guru pembimbingnya. Dengan wajah yang senang guru pembimbing itu memberitahukan jika ia hari ini dan sampai minggu depan tidak mengajar.. dan seperti biasa ada pengantinya. Dan seperti biasa juga yeoja yang mengajar mereka sebagai pengganti guru pembimbing yang semula memang bekerja sebagai guru pengganti di kelas memasak.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Clek_

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang memakai Great Fitting Dress berwarna merah darah dengan highheels yang senada dengan dress yang ia pakai, nampak dari dress yang ia pakai membuat gundukan kembar itu sedikit mencuat keluar menampakkan belahannya. OH MY GOD! What the Hell

Kai yang melihat pemandangan didepan melotot seketika! Apa yang di.. ups sebentar!

"annyeonghaseyo~~" ucap yeoja tersebut dengan lembut dan ramahnya

"nde~ annyeonghaseyo~" balas semua namja yang berada di kelas memasak hari ini.

Kai yang sedari tadi melongo melihat yeoja didepan, tersentak mendengar semua orang membalas sapaan yeoja tersebut. Dengan tatapan membunuh Kai melihat semua orang yang membalas sapaan itu.

"_Dasar! Kalau yang muda dijawab, jika yang tua pasti lemas!"_ batin Kai

Sedangkan objek yeoja yang didepan tertawa kecil. Membuat Kai naik darah!

"apa apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Kai bermonolog ria dengan melihat sosok yeoja yang masih setia berdiri didepan sambil mengobrol dengan guru pembimbing yang asli

"tapi tunggu! Bukannya dia seharusnya berada di L.A? Apa studynya sudah selesai? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku? Aishh.."

"Hoi.. kau kenapa? Seperti orang gila bicara sendiri. Ya.. kau tidak tergiur dengan guru pembimbing kita yang didepan. Wow.. dia mau mengajar kita atau ingin mepertontonkan tubuhnya yang seksi itu eoh?" Sehun yang memperhatikan yeoja tersebut dan memperagakan lekuk tubuh yeoja itu membuat wajah Kai tampak merah karena menahan marah

"Hoi! Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanaya kau meladeniku jika menyangkut hal seperti ini?"

"hah! sudahlah aku lagi malas membicarakan masalah ini!"

..

..

..

"Oke.. saya harap, guru pembimbing ini bisa membantu kalian lebih baik lagi dalam teori memasak kali ini. baiklah saya undur diri"

Akhirnya sekian lama yeoja paruh baya itu berpidato selesai juga! Lama sekali. Tidak memikirkan apa? Semua orang itu berdiri bukannya duduk.

"nde~ saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya dulu, walaupun saya dulunya bekerja disini bukankah banyak orang baru disini?jadi saya akan memperkenalkan kembali. Nama saya Do Kyung Soo kalian bisa memanggil saya Kyungsoo. Mohon bantuannya"

_Piwitttt..._

_Huhuhuhu..._

_Akhirnya ada guru pembimbing yang cantik juga_

Itulah riuh-riuh teriak kelas memasak hari ini.

Ah ya.. kembali ke posisi Kai, Kai sekarang berbeda dengan pagi tadi, sekarang Kai lebih diam dan terkesan dingin, walaupun memang sudah dingin dari sananya tapi ini lebih lagi. Oh God gila bisa dibanyangkan? Sorry saya tidak bisa :P

"baiklah... hari ini topik memasak kita adalah _Dessert_, diminggu sebelumnya kalian sudah membuat makanan utama bukan. Sekarang kita akan memasak makanan _Dessert_"

OH MEN! Aku melupakannya  
baiklahh... (dengan suara lemas) ini dia!  
pacarku yang aku maksud!

-_Do Kyung Soo.. yaa kalian bisa memanggilnya Kyungsoo, kalau aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Soo' atau 'Kyunggie' yeoja dengan mata bulatnya, bibirnya yang merekah seksi, bentuk tubuh yang ughh.. sangat seksi dan yaa bisa dibilang berisi, jangan lupakan Breast yang cukup besar. Hah~ sudah cukup, membanyangkannya membuat didalam celana ini mengembung seketika-_

"baiklah bahan utama kita hari ini adalah 'Pisang'"

**Prang!**  
rasanya bagaikan sebuah gucci yang mahal pecah seketika dengan tidak elitnya

Apa? 'Pisang'? Demi apa pun? Kenapa harus pisang? Lihatlah para namja yang berada di kelas langsung tersenyum dengan tidak jelasnya.

Apa aku kata pasti mereka memikirkan itu! Kurang ajar! Tidak akan ku biarkan kalian menyentuhnya! Kalau saja tersentuh sedikit saja kalian akan mendapatkan bogem mentah dariku!

"Kyungsoo sonse, kita akan memasak apa dengan bahan 'pisang' ini?" tanya salah satu namja yang berada di pojok dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat 'Pisang'nya (?)

"akh.. pertanyaan yang bagus. Kita akan memasak Banana Caramel Cream, sekarang kalian ambil bahan-bahan yang berada didepan ini" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lembutnya

Satu persatu semua orang mengambil bahan-bahan yang tersedia di depan meja utama. Saat Kai maju kedepan, tatapan mata antara Kai dan Kyungsoo bertemu. Kai melihat manik mata Kyungsoo yang terkesan aneh? Apa yang disembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo?

"ada apa? Mm.. JongIn-Ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat nametag Kai dan menampilkan senyum manisnya

_Pura-pura tidak mengenal rupanya? Biasanya juga memanggil dengan sebutan Jonggie_

"ah.. tidak apa" jawab Kai dengan dinginya. Kai kembali ke tempatnya dan mulai mendengarkan instruksi dari sang Pacar ah.. maksudnya sang guru.

..

..

..

..

_Dua hari sebelumnya_

_Didalam pesawat_

_Hari ini aku pulang dari L.A tempatku belajar, maksudku tempat melanjutkan cita-citaku yang memang sudah tersampaikan. Dan sekarang disinilah aku di kota kelahiranku Seoul~_

_**International Incheon Airport**_

"_hah~ akhirnya sampai juga. ah.. aku ingin ketoilet dulu"_

_Kyungsoo yang setibanya di toilet langsung berkaca dan merapikan penampilannya. Menambahkan lip glossnya yang mulai menghilang, dan merapikan bajunya._

"_eugh..~~ ahh.. yaa.. yaa.. disi-tu AKH!"_

_M-.. Mwo-ya? Apa itu? Batin Kyungsoo_

_Seketika Kyungsoo terdiam membeku yang sebelumnya sedang mengoleskan lip gloss dibibirnya yang seksi_

"_ahh.. jangan besar-besar desahanmu sayang, bisa-bisa orang men akh.. mendengarnyaa~"_

**WHAT!**

_Melakukan hal senonoh di toilet? Dan.. dan.. toiletnya pun toilet bandara!  
gila! Ini gila! _

_Dengan tidak elitnya Kyungsoo buru-buru memasukkan alat Make Up nya kedalam tas yang ia bawa. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet tanpa memikirkan kakinya yang lecet karena high hells yang ia gunakan_

"_hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. hah! gila melakukan 'itu' di sini? Tidak bisa menahannya apa? Akh.. aku jadi merindukan Kai.. nde! Kai, aku melupakannya. Tapii.." tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengeluarkan smirknya yang membuat Kyungsoo tampak menggoda, ditambah yang memang gaya berpakaiannya yang cukup terbuka._

"_okee.. i'am so sorry MyHoney. Aku tidak akan pulang ke apartementmu apalagi menghubungi terlebih dahulu hehe. Bolehlah aku sedikit bermain-main eoh?" ucapnya bermonolog ria_

_Kyungsoo memanggil taksi dan memasukkan koper dan barang-barangnya kedalam taksi._

..

..

..

..

* * *

22.30 KTS

Apartement yang ditinggalkan oleh Kai tampak sudah sepi, lampu pun sudah dimatikan.

TING

Bunyi lift berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang akan keluar. Dan tentu saja seorang yeoja seksi keluar dari lift tersebut dengan senyum menggodanya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo yang akan mendatangi apartement sang kekasih –Kai-

Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di depan pintu apartement Kai memikirkan sesuatu

"apa masih kata sandinya yang itu?"

"aku harus coba dulu"

Kyungsoo memasukkan kata sandi yang ia ingat.

TING

Berhasil

"ternyata masih yang lama" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mengangkatkan bahunya

Clek

Kyungsoo memasuki apartement Kai.

Gelap

Itulah pemandangan yang terlihat, baguslah Kai sudah tertidur jadi Kyungsoo punya alasan untuk besok pa-

Clik

Lampu menyala, memperlihatkan namja yang hanya memakai celana jeansnya tanpa atasan, rambut yang yaa masih dibilang normal menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar tapi tatapan yang sangat intens. Mata elangnya melihat Kyungsoo dari atas sampai kebawah berhenti sejenak di belahan breast Kyungsoo yang menggoda dan kembali ke mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Merasa di perhatikan, Kyungsoo buru-buru melanjutkan aktifitasnya melepas high hellsnya.

"h-"

"dari mana saja kau?"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong dengan pertanyaan Kai yang terdengar dingin

"em- itu.. em.. tadi Lay eonnie meminta mem- membantunya membuat makanan prancis, katanya ia kurang tahu jadi aku datang kerumahnya dan mengajarinya" jujur.. Kyungsoo berkata jujur. Memang Kyungsoo datang ke rumah Lay –saudara jauh Kyungsoo- memintanya untuk membantunya memasak masakan Prancis untuk Suho –suami Lay-

"benarkah? Dengan pakain seperti itu? Mm?" tanya Kai dengan nada bahayanya, Kai mulai berjalan dengan perlahanya. Seketika Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan sinyal bahaya mundur secara perlahan

"a- anni.. aku tadi sem- sempat berganti baju dengan baju Chef karena dapur Lay Eonnie kan seperti dapur res-"

Duk

Punggung Kyungsoo sukses mencium tembok yang berada tak jauh dibelakanganya untung saja Kyungsoo tidak jatuh ke bawah. Dengan langka cepat Kai memenjarakan Kyungsoo dan menatap mata Kyungsoo secara dalam

"baiklah aku percaya"

Huf~ leganya

"tapi.. kenapa kau bisa pulang dari L.A? bukannya bulan depan kau akan pulang mm? Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengajar lagi di kelas memasak itu? Bukannya Baekhyun Noona yang sering menggantikan ibu-ibu tua itu? Jelaskan"

"hem.. em.. aku sudah menyelesaikan study ku disana semua proposal yang aku kerjakan diterima dengan cepat jadi.. yaa aku selesai mengerjakannya, bagaimana aku bisa mengajar disitu yaa.. aku memang dulu kan mengajar disitu, dan soal Baekhyun eonnie, dia sedang ada masalah jadi dia memintaku menggantikannya" jelas Kyungsoo dengan takut-takutnya kerena mata elang Kai yang menatapnya secara tajam

"kau tidak berbohongkan? Kenapa aku kurang percaya dengan penjelasmu yang terakhir?"

"i- itu.. itu aku benar aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo kembali dari atas sampai kebawah.

"kau tidak punya baju lagi sampai-sampai kau harus memakai pakaian ini? di kelas memasak tadi? Kau membuat banyak orang disana kelaparan melihatmu. Sehun saja tergiur melihatmu"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan smirknya. Dengan penuh percaya diri dan mencoba untuk berani Kyungsoo membalas menatap Kai yang masih setia memenjarakannya itu.

"ehem.. memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memakai dress hari ini, lagi pula siapa yang akan melarangku menggunakan dress? Dan aku bukannya ingin memamerkan tubuhku ke mereka, melainkan- ahk tidak, tidak jadi" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum menggodanya

"kau! Hah~! apa maksudmu? Menggoda seseorang? Apa tadi? Memamerkan? Oh shit!"

"kau mengerjaiku Do Kyung Soo? Mm? Benar?"

Kyungsoo masih setia mengeluarkan smirknya dengan menatap mata elang Kai

"akh! Shit! Oh baiklah.. kau sukses membuatku marah-marah tidak jelas dan jengkel seharian, bagus!" Kai membebaskan Kyungsoo dari acara memenjarakannya dan marah-marah seperti orang depresi

Sedangkan Kyungsoo melihat kekasihnya seperti orang depresi hanya bisa tersenyum kemenangan

_Grep_

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan melihat Kai seperti itu segera memeluk Kai dari belakang menempelkan dadanya beserta pipinya yang putih dan mulus ke punggung Kai yang seksi terekspos.

Kai terdiam sejenak. Ada apa dengan denganya? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini?

"Miane~ aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Miane _Jonggie_~~" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menjadi manja dengan Kai. sedangkan Kai yang dipunggungi hanya melongo dengan kelakuan kekasinya itu, ets melongo ria sekarang tergantikan dengan smirknya andalannya. Dasar! Seorang Kim Jong In ingin diajak main-main sedangkan Kai sering kali mengerjai Kyungsoo.

"tidak" balas Kai dengan melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo

"tidak semudah itu aku memaafkan orang"

Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kai dengan balas menatap Kai yang terkesan menggoda. Kyungsoo melipat kedua tanganya didada

"baiklah~ aku mengerti apa maksudmu" ucap Kyungsoo memberikan wink pada Kai dan meninggalkan Kai, menggambil kopernya yang bertengger di dekat pintu. Membawanya ke dalam kamar terdekat.

Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu hanya bisa mematung

Apa katanya? Mengerti? Kenapa dengannya? Tidak biasanya, biasnya Kai akan menyerang Kyungsoo membuatnya terangsang da-

Clek

Dan ASTAGA! Apa ini? Kai melotot seketika dengan pemandangan yang tersedia didepannya ini tanpa berkedip. Seorang Kyungsoo memakai _Linggrie _berwarna merah menyala mempertontonkan dadanya yang besar dan pahanya yang mulus bagaikan salju dan jangan lupakan ekspresi yang Kyungsoo siapa saja yang melihat langsung akan menerjangnya

Oke.. Kai berpikir sekarang

Kyungsoo mencoba menggodanya? Benar? Demi juniorku yang sudah berdiri, aku memang sudah tergoda sekarang! Selamat!

Dengan langkah yang menggoda Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dan berbisik

"ini kan yang kau inginkan?"

-oOo-

"eughh.. eugh.."

Tali Linggrie yang dipakai Kyungsoo turun dari pundaknya yang menampilkan sebuah gundukan kembar yang menggoda yang memang sudah sedari tadi keluar, Kai yang melihat gundukan itu langsung saja menghisapnya dengan kuat seakan akan ada cairan yang akan keluar, dengan gerakan erotis Kyungsoo meremas rambut Kai sebagai pelampiasan bahwa Kyungsoo sangat menikmatinya.

"eughh K- Ka-i.. owhh!" lengguh Kyungsoo

Sangking terangsangnya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah mengoyangkan bongkahan bokongnya yang seksi, mengelus junior Kai yang masih terbungkus celana jeansnya dengan bongkahan bokong Kyungsoo. Ohh.. bisa dirasakan jika adik kecilnya yang dibawah itu sudah bertambah menegang.

Dengan tidak sabarannya Kai membuka semua yang melekat ditubuh sang kekasih, meleparnya dengan asal. Dan lihatlah sekarang kulit putih mulus Kyungsoo yang sudah lama tidak dijamah oleh Kai membuatnya tergiur ingin menciptakan seni yang indah disana.

Kai kembali menghisap, mengemut benda kembar Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya bagaikan bayi yang menyusu kepada ibunya, Kai sangat merindukan benda kesayangannya (?) itu

Remas.. remas.. hisap.. itulah yang Kai lakukan hingga membuat sang yeoja melengguh bahkan berteriak dengan kerasnya. Kai berdiri dan mengendong Kyungsoo dengan masih menyusu (?) di breast Kyungsoo yang menggoda, menuju kamar Kai.

Kai menghempaskan tubuh naked Kyungsoo diranjang putihnya, memandang sang kekasih yang sukses membuatnya kesal sepanjangan. Dengan smirk yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya Kai melepas sisa kain yang melekat ditubuhnya dan sekarang Kai sudah naked sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan menggoda dan mengigit bibirnya akan bertambah kesan menggodanya. Memandang 'Adik Kecil' Kai yang dirindukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"kenapa eoh? Merindukkanya?" tanya Kai dengan memadang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan meremeh.

"mm.. kalau aku merindukannya kenapa? Kalau tidak kenapa?"

"kalau merindukkanya kenapa tidak segera memanjakannya, mm..?

Kai yang sudah bernafsu melihat keadaan Kyungsoo langsung menerjang bibir Kyungsoo yang merah merekah.

Melumat, menghisap bibir merah itu dengan nafsunya, tidak dihiraukannya lagi Kyungsoo yang sudah kehabisan nafas. Dengan terpaksa Kai melepas acara perang lidah mereka dan menginzinkan Kyungsoo bernafas sebentar! Kai perlahan mulai turun menuju kedua gundukan kembar milik Kyungsoo dan kembali mengemutnya. Tangan Kai tidak tinggal diam, perlahan Kai membuka kaki Kyungsoo dan mengelus daerah sensitifnya yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah memanggil nama Kai

Ohh ini baru melodi surga~

Kai menggoda _klitoris_ Kyungsoo yang sudah membesar dengan jari tenggahnya. Kai yang masih setia dengan gundukan Kyungsoo pun mulai mengecup setiap inci kulit Kyungsoo dan menciptakan karya disana sini.

Kai memadangi Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas sejak tadi kerena rangsangan Kai, memandang Kai dengan mata sayu dan mengigit jarinya

Ohhh.. sungguh seksi

"sudah basah eoh? Apa karena aku jarang menyentuhmu mm? Apa kau berbuat nakal disana?" Ucap Kai dengan nada menggodanya dan memasukkan dua jarinya kelubang hangat Kyungsoo.

"nggghh.. eughnn.. Kaihh~ ti-dak! Ughhh " Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan bertambah mengigit jarinya bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo mengemut jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya itu dengan kuat.

Kau hebat Kim JongIn~~

Kocokan Kai bertambah cepat, yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin uring uringan dan menyebut nama Kai, sedangkan si pelaku hanya tersenyum puas sambil memenjamkan matanya menikamati suara melodi Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya dengan seksi. Lubang Kyungsoo rasanya berkedut sangat kuat yang bertanda Kyungsoo akan segera mengeluarkan cairannya. Dan yahh benar seketika Kyungsoo menjadi lemas dan nafasnya memburu.

Kai mencabut kedua jarinya dan menjilat cairan Kyungsoo. Kai memadang Kyungsoo yang sedang mengatur nafanya, menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar duduk dan memandang mata Kyungsoo yang bertambah sayu.

"sekarang, manjakan 'Adik Kecilku' baby. Lihatlah dia sudah menegang sedari tadi"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar 'Adik Kecil' Kai langsung bersemangat. kenapa? Karena Kyungsoo bisa mengerjai Kai yang orang tidak sabaran ini. Dengan spontan Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai yang membuatnya terjatuh dikasur empuk miliknya

Sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai mengengam batang 'Adik Kecil' Kai dan mengocoknya dengan ritme sedang.

"ARGHH! Masukkan baby~.. masukkan ke- argg.. mulut seksimu~ arghh"

"aouh.. sabar~ aku ingin menyapa dulu" smirk Kyungsoo yang terkesan menggoda keluar dengan senangnya.

"hai~ baby Kai~ sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku sangatttt merindukanmu"

Cup

"arhhgg! Shit Kyungsoo! Ayo masukkan. Jangan mengerjaiku ARGHH! GOD!"

Kyungsoo memasukkan pucuk penis Kai kedalam mulutnya yang sukses membuat Kai melengguh dengan suara khas laki-lakinya. Hanya pucuknya apalagi semuanya?

Kyungsoo tersenyum disela-sela Kyungsoo mengulum penis Kai. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan penis Kai dari mulutnya yang sukses membuat Kai berteriak dengan kesalnya.

"kenapa eoh?" merasa kenikamatannya diganggu, Kai mengeram kesal. Dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah berada diatasnya.

"aku langsung ingin ke inti. Boleh yaa~~" ucap Kyungsoo didepan wajah Kai dengan tatapan menggoda dan manja.

Glup

"argh.. kau membuatku gila Kyungsoo! Sekarang apa maumu terserah!" keputusan final Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang sempat merunduk mengahadap Kai. Uke on Top? *bener gak?

Kyungsoo mengarahkan penis Kai menuju lubang surga Kyungsoo yang sudah basah sedari tadi. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti penis itu mulai masuk yang membuat kedua insan manusia itu melengguh secara bersamaan. Penis Kai sudah tertanam seluruhnya, Kyungsoo mendiami sebentar agar terbiasa dengan penis yang sudah jarang memasukinya itu.

Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo meringis menahan sakit, menarik lembut tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mengarahkan bibir Kyungsoo kebibir Kai. Saling melumat satu sama lain berperang lidah hingga membuat Kyungsoo mendesah dan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Kai melepas tautan bibir mereka, Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan manuruh tanganya didada ber-abs Kai yang membuat kedua gundukan Kyungsoo terjempit.

Slep!

Slep!

Bles!

Bles!

"OWHH.. YAHH! YAH! OHH GOD! So big.. aarrgghhh.. Kaaihhh"

"yaahh! Yahh! Ohwwwhhh.. Kaiiihhh.. ini nikmat" Kyungsoo mengenjot(?) lubangnya sendiri dengan penis Kai yang menumbuk g-spotnya dengan brutal. Sedangkan Kai hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Dirasa dinding vagina Kyungsoo yang semakin gencar menjepit penis Kai yang menandakan Kyungsoo akan Klimaks.

"ARRGGHH! KAIHHH.. AKU- AKU S-SAMPAIIII! Arghhhgg! KAAAIHHHH!"

Crot!

Kyungsoo yang sudah klimaks dengan menumpahkan cairanya membuatnya langsung lemas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya didada Kai yang lumayan berkeringat.

"baby~ kau tidak akan membuatku bersolo bukan?" tanya Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo menutup matanya.

"eugh.. baiklaah~" dengan sigap Kai memutar balikkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang berada dibawah tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan mulai mengenjot kembali lubang Kyungsoo yang semakin bertambah licin karena cairannya.

"aaarrghh.. yaahh! Baby~~ sempithhttt.. kau masih sempit _baby_ owhh yeehh.."

"yaah.. yah.. owh.. Kaihh kuat~ lebih kuat lagi Jonggie~~ yaahh.. disituuu akhhh"

"disini.. eoh.. disini.. rasakan baby~ owhh.. GOD! Yeaahh..."

"owh.. aku hampir.. akhhh Kaaaaiiihh..."

"bersama babyyyy~~~"

"KAAAIHHHH~~!"

"BABYYYYYYYY!"

**Crot**

**Crot**

Kyungsoo yang klimaks untuk kedua kalinya sangat kelelahan. Cairan cintanya bersatu dengan Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa hangat didalamnya. Sangking banyaknya, cairan itu keluar dari lubang Kyungsoo yang masih tersumbat dengan penis Kai yang masih bersarang. Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo dan menutup tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut yang terdepak tidak jauh dari mereka. Kai mengamati wajah lelah Kyungsoo, mengelap keringat yang keluar dari pelipis Kyungsoo dengan sayangnya.

"lelah?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabnya. "hah~ tidurlah" ucap Kai dan membawa Kyungsoo kedekapannya

"eugh... Kai~ 'adik kecilmu' tidak dikeluarkan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lemasnya

"nanti saja, sekarang tidurlah. Saranghae~"

"mm... nado saranghae~" balas Kyungsoo dengan memejamkan kedua mata indahnya

-oOo-

hawa dingin khas pagi menerpa pagi ini dengan cerahnya. Membuat yeoja bermata bulat –Kyungsoo- terbagun dari acara tidurnya, pemandangan pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah sang kekasih yang sedang tertidur dengan tampanya.. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jika Kai memelukanya dengan posesif seakan Kyungsoo akan pergi darinya. Kyungsoo melihat dada Kai yang terekspos membuatnya teringat akan kejadian malamnya yang panas. Ugh.. membayangkannya membuat pipinya yang gembul memerah.

"apa yang kau pikirkan _baby_?" Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar Kai yang tiba-tiba terbangun. Perasaan Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sedikitpun, owhh.. Kyungsoo tahu. Pasti Kai tidak tidur semalam hah~ suatu kebiasaan.

"aku tahu, aku tampan dan seksi jadi jangan dipandang terus. Nanti kau akan ketagihan melihatnya."

"huh! Dasar! Pede sekali"

"hah~ Huhf~" Kai menarik nafas dan membuangnya kembali sambil mengeratkan dekapannya.

"aku tahu. Kau pasti kedinginan"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas dekapan Kai.

"Kai.. ayo bangun. Aku mau mandi~ tidak enak, badanku rasanya lengket"

"mm? Baiklah"

"eits.. tunggu dulu. Lepaskan dulu"

"apa yang dilepas _baby_?"

"aahh~~ palli Kaiii! Aku tidak main-main"

"aku juga tidak main-main _babyku_"

"aaghhh.. penismu! Ini lepaskan, rasanya menganjal. Sakit!"

"owh.. kenapa kau tidak melepasnya dikamar mandi saja? Mm?" ujar Kai dengan smirknya dan menggendong Kyungsoo tanpa melepas penisnya dari lubang Kyungsoo

"aaahhh~~~ Kaaiii. Turunkaaann~~ kau akan lama bermain nantiii!" Jerit Kyungsoo yang bergema sampai mereka masuk dikamar mandi.

"owhh.. kau bagaikan cenayang sayang hahahaha~"

Dan sebaiknya jangan kita ganggu lagi Proyek mereka satu ini.! .-.v

* * *

-_so? Apa pendapat kalian? Benarkan harus menyediakan kantung muntah? Yaa sudahlahh.. Inilah ceritaku, yang membuatku semakin mencintainya, sampai sekarang tanpa hambatan sekali pun. Jika ada! Pasti aku akan melewatinya dan tidak akan melepasnya! Sampai kapan pun! Cam kan itu! This my story, My Teacher Chef, My GirlFriend- __**Kim Jong In ***__Wink_

* * *

END! Dibaca jangan nggak! –lihat kebawah-

Terinspirasi dari Chef yang dateng kesekolah author yang mau praktek masak kamarin. Sumpah ntu Chef udah kece, tampan, sukses pula.. tapiii liat ada cewek yang tiba-tiba dateng eeh.. langsung ciut –istrinya broo- dan sumpahnya lagi ntu istrinya cuantikkkkkkk.. banget bukannya lebai tapi memang bener, udah putih, cantik, dan yaa memang seksi gak nyangka kalau dia pramugari welehh.. pantes kali yak.. yang buat gak bisa lupain ntu Chef ngajarin kami cara masakan itu lohh bro! Ampun dah! Demi Kai yang nambah item! Hahaha *Kidding! hahaha.. maaf ini ff NC pertama Author yang buat saya mabuk kepayang nyesainnya hoho. maaf sebelumnya peringatan diatas itu disebabkan karena author mau nge-share ni ff di page KaiSoo Planet Fanfiction, berhubung kebayakan gak suka ama GS jadi di update di oke hanya sekedar informasi semata

Jika suka, berkenankah Review?~~

Oke Sekian dari saya

_-dks_zyx^^_

**_Reviewnya sekali lagi^^_**


End file.
